Ever increasing circles
by Spyder1070
Summary: With Noodle gone, Russel on holiday, and Kong falling down around their ears. What are Murdoc and 2D to do? Boredom sets in, and anything becomes an escape from the tedious sounds of crumbling plaster. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

2D was sitting on the balcony one afternoon. Watching the clouds moving steadily across the sky, as the warm sun beat down on the crumbling ruins, that were once Kong. Murdoc had already put the old building up for sale and had begun looking for a new place for he and the blue haired young man to live. Russel and Noodle had parted company with the band and Murdoc had given out the story that Noodle was holidaying somewhere nice and warm. In truth the young girl was somewhere warm. In Hell, fighting demons. Not that any of this actually affected Murdoc. So long as they were available when he called, he had no real concern at all for what they did in the meantime.

2D sighs deeply and leans his weight back on his heels. Gripping the railing tightly in his hands. He slowly rocks his weight back and forth, as his black hole eyes follow the flight path of a raven, as it flies slowly by. Behind him, Murdoc steps into the kitchen and heads straight for one of the overhead cupboards. The old man glances quickly out the kitchen window as he opens the cupboard door. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head slowly as he takes out a bottle of Rum from the cupboard. Cracking the bottle open and making his way to the balcony door. The old man rolls his head on his shoulders and cracks the bones in his neck. Wincing a little and reaching back with a hand to massage his tired, aching muscles. Murdoc had taken note of the years that had passed him by. And how much more quickly he was finding himself becoming tired at the end of the day. Fast and hard living, he continued to tell himself with a chuckle. But he knew it was just old age slowly taking it's toll on him. Even 2D was starting to look tired though. Mind you. That probably had more to do with Murdoc s nightly visits to his room than age. Stepping onto the balcony, the old man grins at the back of the young mans head and swigs from the bottle of Rum in his hand. 2D still blissfully unaware of the old mans presence as yet.

"Oi! Watcha doin there Faceache?!" Murdoc snaps loudly, bringing the bottle back up to his lips for another sip. 2D, who at that moment was leaning his weight as far back as he could. Using the railing to keep from falling over. Startles and accidentally looses his grip, falling heavily onto his bottom with a loud thud. Murdoc stops and eyes the young man carefully, as 2D quickly gets back up to his feet. Trying to look as though nothing had happened. The keyboardist smiles, blushing a little with embarrassment while dusting himself down. The old man smiles and continues tipping the bottle back. Taking a large swig and gulping the contents down loudly. 2D clears his throat and watches Murdoc steadily. Not really sure if the Bassist really wanted an answer to his question or not. He scratches his arm and looks back out over the railing to the clouds once more and slightly zones out. The Bassist licks his lips and furrows his brow. He looks over in the same general direction as 2D. Wondering what the keyboardist is looking at. But apart from the clouds and the occasional passing Raven. He can't really see anything. He looks back at the young man annoyed and steps over to the Keyboardist. Checking out over the horizon again, just in case he missed something. Still seeing nothing, he grits his teeth angrily and waves a hand in front of the young mans face, trying to get his attention. 2D blinks and snaps out of his daze, looking once again at the old man. He grins, showing the large gap, where his front teeth used to be.

"Oh. Hi Muds. When did you get back? Did ya find us a new place yet?" The Keyboardist asks, stepping sideways and out of the old mans way as Murdoc moves forward to lean on the railing. Murdoc swigs from the bottle again, shaking his head slowly in answer to the last part of the keyboardists question. 2D mouths a silent 'Oh.' And steps back up to the railing. The two men stand together, leaning heavily against the rail and watching as the light slowly begins to fade as the evening draws near. The orange light, slowly making it's way across the landscape. Bleeding it's way into the sky and turning the blue to purples and blood reds.

"Wot are we gunna do next Boss?" 2D asks the silent old man, not taking his eyes from the scene playing out before him. Murdoc continues to stare quietly ahead as a large piece of plaster falls from the kitchen ceiling and crashes down onto the table behind him. 2D turns his head and looks back into the kitchen at the sound. Raising an eyebrow and wondering what that noise was. Murdoc ignores it and swigs from his bottle again.

"You know those meetings we go to? The ones with that idiot Jamie and his even dumber friend?" Murdoc hisses at the young man, still not looking at him. 2D turns his attention from the kitchen, back to the old man. He tilts his head slightly to his shoulder thinking. His mind slowly pulls up an image of some people sitting around a large table. But the Keyboardist isn't really sure if that was what Murdoc had been referring to. He taps his index finger gently on his bottom lip and decides to nod anyway. Hoping that Murdoc will give him a little more information and not realize he didn't really know. Murdoc turns his eyes sharply towards the side of 2Ds head and sees the same vague expression he normally sees when the Keyboardist has no idea of what he's talking about. He drops his face to the railing, resting his forehead on the back of his arms. He breathes out loudly in desperation. Tired of having to go through everything a hundred times over, for the dim minded young man. "The ones where we! As in Me, Russel and the Japanese Tornado do all the talking and you either sleep or play with Jamie s PSP, or whatever he happens to of brought ta amuse ya with!" 2D looks sharply at the Bassist and nods as the image comes clear and he realizes what Murdoc is talking about. Nodding rapidly with a broad grin.

"Oh yeah. I know Muds." He responds happily. Murdoc sucks a sharp breath and lets out a low painful moan, before lifting his head again and carrying on. 2D stops smiling and looks with concern at the old man. Not sure how to react to the sound that Murdoc had made. Murdoc rolls his shoulders and looks quietly into 2Ds face. He studies the young mans features carefully without emotion. Taking in all the lines and circles round the Keyboardists dark eye-holes, before he decides to continue talking.

"Well. If ya actually sat there and listened to what we were talking about. Instead of fartin' about with all the other stuff. You'd know now. And ya wouldn't be askin' me these stupid bloody questions. Would you?" Murdoc responds smoothly, with hardly any emotion in his voice at all. 2D stares back into the old mans odd eyes and feels the hairs prickling on the back of his neck. He reaches back a hand and rubs it, trying to calm the feeling down. Then looks down at the side of his shoe, through the railing and then back up. Pursing his lips as if about to say something. Murdoc drops the now empty Rum bottle over the railing and rapidly reaches forwards. Grabbing the Keyboardists lips between his fingers. Pressing them closed and stopping 2D from speaking, while holding his other finger against his own lips in a shushing gesture. Then he slowly wags the finger from side to side. While slowly shaking his head. 2D blinks absently and slowly nods, whereupon Murdoc lets go of his lips. 2D moves as if about to speak again, but Murdoc looks threateningly at him, making the young man back down.

Both men return to their former positions at the railing. The sunset has now died away and the stars have come out. Murdoc and 2D almost seem to mirror each other for a moment. As both men sigh deeply and lean their forearms against the railing, arching their backs and resting their weight forwards onto their arms. Somewhere behind them more plaster drops from the ceiling with a crash. But this time, both men ignore the sound. And continue to stare ahead and off into the distant horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning 2D wakes early and dresses in his bathrobe, grabbing his toiletries and heading out from his room, to the bathroom for a shower. As he is about to open the corridor door that leads from the car park. He looks quickly in the direction of the Winnie hoping to see any signs of movement from Murdoc. Seeing nothing he sighs heavily and opens the door. He's just stepping past the front desk when he hears a knock on the front door. 2D stops and crinkling his nose turns back to the door. He presses the button for the intercom and clears his throat.

"Allo?" He asks simply, sticking his finger in his ear and trying to clear it. After a few seconds and having had no reply. 2D pushes the button again and asks again. "Allo!? Is there anybody there?" He waits again, but still there is no reply. He sighs and opens the door, sticking his head out and looking around. Eventually he looks down and sees a rather large parcel on the stoop. Opening the door wide. The early morning light pours into the dark dank foyer, and almost blinds the Keyboardist for a moment. He squints painfully in the bright orange light and shades his eyes with his hand. Looking down again, he steps out and looks in puzzlement at the parcel, scratching his head. Looking back out over the empty landscape. The Keyboardist sees no sign of the person or persons who had left it, so looks back down to the parcel at his feet. He picks it up and is rather surprised with how heavy it is. Shutting the door with his foot, the Keyboardist man handles it into the lobby, depositing it on the front desk. He looks around it for the name of who it was for, but finds nothing. He shrugs and continues on to the bathroom, deciding to leave it for Murdoc to work out.

Murdoc wakes up and stretches. Heading to the toilet for a quick slash, he picks up his mobile and begins flicking through a long list of unanswered messages, while circling the bowl with a steady stream of urine. He finishes and tucks himself back into his dirty Y-fronts. Still going through his messages, he heads to the cupboard on the left of the Winnie, and opens the door. Grabbing blindly at a pair of crumpled musty smelling jeans on the floor. He closes down his phone finally and tosses it onto his bed, pulling on his jeans and rustling about in the cupboard for a reasonably clean shirt. He sniffs a few, but finds they're all pretty rancid. So goes through a few of the ones that are still hanging on the railing above. But all of them are equally as bad. He stands up and scratches his head.

"Hmmm? I guess today must be laundry day then? I wonder what D is up to?" He mutters and reaches up to a basket on the shelf above him and pulls it down. Dropping it on the floor at his feet, he picks up all the dirty clothes and tosses them in. Kicking the basket a short distance down the aisle towards the door. He sneers at it in annoyance as it is brought to a stop by the bear skin rug on the floor. The Bassist steps over to it and picks up the basket. Tossing it to the door and straightening the rug with his foot. He shuts the cupboard and partially walking back to the bed, reaches across it for his phone. Tucking it into his front pocket and heading back to the door himself. He picks up the basket, and a few articles of clothing that had fallen out, then opens the Winnies door. Dropping it out and stepping down onto the cold car park floor in his socked feet. Murdoc grabs the basket and makes his way to 2Ds door. He arrives and kicks at the door with a socked foot. Then looks down and grimaces, turning his head back to the Winnie and thinking about his Cuban heels. Having got no reply to his knock. Murdoc drops the basket again and bashes on the door with a fist.

"Oi! Faceache!? Don't ignore me ya bastard! Git out here and do this laundry. I've got far better stuff to do today!" He waits but still gets no reply. Angered he grabs the door handle and slams his shoulder against it, forcing the door open. "FACE ACHE!" Looking around inside he sees the room is empty. "Oh. You're not in." Murdoc sighs and turns back to the basket. He kicks it a little way away from the door and heads back to the Winnie for his boots. Accidentally stepping in a puddle of water on the way, he shakes his foot and mutters a string of angry words. A few moments later he steps down from the Winnie in his boots, holding a wet sock between his talons. He drops the sock in the basket and kicks it with his foot towards the corridor door.

The corridor door opens in the lobby, and a basket of rancid clothes flies through the air and slams up against the wall. Landing roughly next to the jukebox. It's contents spill out across the floor, and the basket rocks to a stop in relatively the centre of the room. Murdoc steps in and blows out a frustrated breath at the sight of the dirty clothes on the floor. Walking slowly towards them, he tips the basket upright with his foot and slowly circles the room, kicking the clothes back into a small pile. Determined not to bend over and put any more effort than what he was already exerting into the task. He spots the parcel on the front desk from the corner of his eye and lifts his head.

"Helloooo? Now where did you come from?" He smiles, licking his lips greedily. Forgetting the laundry for a moment. The Bassist walks over to the desk and places a talon on the side of the box. Pushing against it to slide it around in search of the label. He notices straight away, that it is much too heavy for his finger to do that. So instead puts his whole hand on it and uses that to slide it round. Finding no name, he is about to open the box, when he remembers that this is how Noodle had first arrived at Kong and stops. Slitting his eyes and leaning over, studying the parcel carefully for any Japanese type of evidence. He finds none and straightens up again thinking. The box is quite plain and it is impossible to really tell where it has come from. The Bassist presses his ear against it and listens for any sign of breathing from inside. He can't hear anything from inside either. But is not trusting enough to allow himself to fall for that again. He remembers the last time that happened. He'd got such a shock when the young girl had burst out, he actually thought he was having a heart attack. He smiles and waves the box off. "I can play games to luv. You like the box so much? Stay there. I don't care. Muahaw,haw,haw." He chuckles and walks back to the laundry in the centre of the room. Looking down at it, he realizes he has to bend down and pick it up now. But doesn't really want to. He reaches for his cigarettes and remembers he'd left them back in the Winnie. Rolling his eyes and slumping his shoulders, he shoves his hands deep in his front pockets and heads back to the Winnie to get them.

2D returns to the lobby from his shower. A towel draped over his head, as he is drying his hair. Suddenly he trips head over heels over something on the floor in the middle of the room, falling heavily onto his chest. The young man rolls onto his side and sits up painfully. He takes the towel from his head and winces painfully at the basket of dirty laundry. Rubbing his chest painfully and sucking short breaths between the gap in his front teeth.

"Who left that there? Ow. That really hurt." 2D moans and slowly gets back to his feet. He sighs and picks up the laundry basket. Taking it to the kitchen to throw it all in the wash. It doesn't take the Keyboardist long to realize who the culprit must have been. "Fwoorah! Muds! Where didja dig this lot up from? I fink I'm actually goin' blind?" The Keyboardist complains as he walks past the front desk.

A few moments later, Murdoc returns with his cigarettes. Putting one in his mouth, he lights up as he heads over to where he'd last left his laundry. He draws heavily and blows a couple of lazy smoke rings. Then bends down to pick up the basket. He stops when he sees that it is no longer there and stands up again. Looking around confused. He rests his weight on one hip and rubs the back of his hand across the stubble of his chin while thinking about it. Going through a mental log of the things he'd done that day, he mouths quietly as he points vaguely to the corridor then over at the wall. Remembering how he'd, not to mention the basket, had entered the room. He finishes by pointing down at the floor at his feet and spreads out his hands, as if expecting it to of been sitting there the whole time. And he'd only imagined it's disappearance. But the basket is still not there. He shifts his weight to the other hip and scratches the back of his head.

"Who the fuck in their right mind would want my laundry? Hmmm? Unless it's some cute little fan girl of mine? Wha, whaaaa. That actually wouldn't bother me you know?" He remarks to himself, and shrugging decides to head to the kitchen for a liquid breakfast instead. As he passes the mysterious parcel, still sitting on the desk. The Bassist shoots it a quick look and stops. Crouching down and peering up at it from over the edge of the desk. He pokes at it with one of his long talons and thinks for a moment. "You know strange parcel? I think you do look a little on the damp side. Yesssss. I do. So you know what I'm going to do fer you? Put you in the dryer. That'll fix it. Ahaw, haw, haw." The Bassist stands up and picks up the heavy parcel, shifting the weight till he feels comfortable and heading towards the kitchen with it.

In the kitchen. 2D has already loaded most of Murdoc s dirty clothes in the washer beside the fridge. And has just wandered outside to the balcony with a small glass of Scotch. Sitting down in one of the deck chairs. He quietly sips his drink and hopes that Muds has figured out something for them to do today. As he was becoming really annoyed with how boring it all was without an album to record, or an interview to do. Murdoc walks in and carelessly, but deliberately, drops the parcel on the table with a load thump.

"Whoopsie. Heh, heh. Butterfingers." He chuckles to himself and looks over at the washing machine. Instantly he recognizes his clothes and blinks hard for a moment, pointing. "Heeeey? How'd?" He shakes his head and walks over to the balcony door and sticks his head out. Seeing 2D look back at him with a small expression of confusion. Murdoc shrugs and pulls his head back in the room. Knowing for sure that at least he no longer had to worry about his laundry.

He whistles happily as he opens the dryer and picks up the parcel again. Loading the box into the machine with just a small amount of heaving and shoving. He gives it a solid kick with his boot, and it finally pops straight in, and the Bassist slams the door shut. 2D had entered the room just in time to witness the box being placed in the dryer. And is now standing there sucking the tip of his index finger, trying to work out exactly what Murdoc was doing. Murdoc steps back from the machine and sees the Keyboardist pull his finger from his mouth, and begin to mouth his question. The Bassist turns to him quickly and giving him a threatening look, shakes his head. 2D understands the action immediately. So shuts his mouth quickly and just watches. Satisfied, Murdoc steps back up to the machine, and presses a few buttons to start the cycle. Making a few random duck noises as he does so. 2D stands silently by, watching the box tumble over and over inside. Listening to the loud banging and thumping, before turning back to look at the devious Bassist, who was now sitting cross-legged on the edge of the kitchen table with an evil grin spread across his face.

"Muds? Why didja put the box in the dryer?" 2D asks walking over to the table and leaning his weight back on it. Both men silently continue to watch the box tumbling over and over for a while. Before Muds finally answers.

"I dunno? Why didn' you stop me?" They continue to watch the box. Almost seeming to be memorized by it. 2D lazily shrugs and without taking his eyes from the machine answers.

"I dunno? Woz I s'pose ta Boss?" Almost equally as dazed and without taking his eyes from the machine. Muds lazily shrugs back.

"Maaaaaaybe?" Murdoc blinks and shakes his head, as he comes to realize he was being hypnotised by the machine. He stretches out his long legs and drops down from the table. He looks at the now zoned out 2D and considers slapping him. But changes his mind and goes to the balcony instead. Taking the bottle of Scotch that 2D had left beside the toaster. "I wonder what's in the box?" Murdoc suddenly stops and says to himself as he's about to flop down on one of the deck chairs. He thinks about it for a short moment, before shrugging it off and deciding that if it was important? He'd just blame 2D for it, and ask for a replacement.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in the passenger seat of the Winnie. Murdoc gently turns the chair to and fro, as he feels the mounting boredom pressing in on him from all sides. He sighs heavily and lifts his booted foot, slumping a little further down in the chair, and dropping his ankle onto his knee. He didn't need to be told about the lack of activity. He'd seen and felt it himself. So he really didn't appreciate 2D nagging him about it. On the one hand the Bassist didn't mind it so much. Because the idea of being collared by an industry that is all too happy to bleed you dry, year after year. Was something the old man was eager to avoid. He had absolutely no intention of working that hard for anybody. No matter what the reason was. On the other hand, taking so much time off between albums, did leave him with far too much time on his hands.

"You can only break it up with so many interviews really". He mumbles to himself, and begins studying his filthy talons. Out of the corner of his eye, the old man sees 2D through the Winnies side window. Unexpectedly his mind trips back to his younger days. Back to when he was prostituting himself to dirty old men, down dark alleyways and street corners. _'Just like me I s'pose'_. He thinks chuckling to himself. He turns his head and watches 2D walk in the direction of his bedroom and out of sight, visualizing the young man opening his bedroom door and walking inside. _'He's not a bad little chap'_. He continues thinking, once again rocking the chair from side to side. _'Just too dimwitted to know when to shut up'._ He stops rocking and with an exaggerated amount of effort, pushes himself up to a standing position and walks to the door. _'If it wasn't fer that I'd...'_. He pauses mid-thought, catching himself almost about to add the words "like" and "2D" at the end of that sentence. He shakes his head and opens the door instead, stepping out and down into the dimly lit car park, vaguely looking around the large enclosure. _'I do though... Sometimes'._ he admits to himself.

A few days later. Russel is standing like a large angry mountain in the lobby, staring hard at the front door. Murdoc steps into the room from the car park and looks up at him. The old man had been having the same dream for almost a week now. And it had begun to grate his nerves raw. He kept dreaming about a very familiar blue haired young man, standing on a beach, The sunlight shining down on a well oiled, slightly muscular torso, with waves crashing in the background and gulls calling from overhead. Every morning he'd woken from the dream and cursed himself. Looking down and seeing that the lower half of his person, had liked that dream far too much for him to feel even slightly comfortable with. So today, after having yet again woken from the same dream, his mood had been pre-set firmly to violent aggressive mode. So because of this fact alone, he had made the decision that the moment he laid eyes on 2D, he was going to punch him in the face. If only because _'It don't take a blind man to see it was 2D'._ invading his dreams. _'Not that many other scrawny blue haired morons out there'._ He growls silently to himself and moves through the room towards the Drummer.

Looking up and seeing the annoyed look etched into the large mans face. He assumes that perhaps he'd also had a rough night himself. And wonders what it was the American could be dreaming about? _'Hamburgers. Lots and lots of hamburgers. 'Cept these ones are man eaters. Mwhaw, haw, haw'._ He chuckles into his mind and feels slightly better for it. Russel vaguely looks up at the Bassist as he approaches, and grunts a short gruff greeting at him.

"Mmmm". Murdoc grunts back. "You look like a man who has just discovered that someone has shit in his Wheaties". He adds, as he moves to stand next to him. Russel growls softly and half shrugs, plunging his hands deeply into the pockets of his hoodie.

"I ordered a new amp 'bout a week ago. An' it ain' arrived yet. Dey said it shouldn' take mo' den three, fo' days". He grumbles in response. Murdoc mouths a silent _'Oh'._ And moves off. Heading for the kitchen and his usual liquid breakfast. Russel watches him go and is a little surprised Murdoc hadn't asked why he was back. Or even seemed remotely interested that he was back at all. But he turns and looks at the door again, and decides to concentrate on his missing amplifier problem. About half way to the kitchen, the Bassist suddenly remembers the parcel he had shoved into the dryer a few days ago, and almost stops dead in his tracks.

"Oh dear". He sneers, and chuckles sarcastically to himself. Continuing on up the corridor to the kitchen.

Entering the room he sees 2D sat in his usual spot at the kitchen table, buttering a slice of toast. The Keyboardist looks up and sees the older man, so smiles and waves at him with the butter knife.

"Mornin' Muds". He says brightly.

The Bassist sneers at him and walks over to the cabinet located just behind the younger mans chair, opening it and leaning down, grabbing a bottle of Whiskey. As he stands upright again he remembers he was going to punch 2D in the face when he saw him. But can't be bothered now. So instead he simply slaps him in the ear.

"Wha' did I do"? 2D splutters in protest, flinching himself away as far as he can and rubbing his ear. Murdoc walks over to his own chair and kicks it out with his foot. Lazily flopping down onto it and cracking open the Whiskey bottle.

"D. If I had to explain everythin' I ever did to you. I'd need a few extra life times to finish. Keep it simple I say, and avoid the unnecessary paperwork". He replies, and swigs back the bottle. 2D furrows his brow and continues rubbing his ear, softly complaining to himself. He looks down at his half buttered toast and sighs. His appetite seems to of vanished, and he really can't be bothered with it any more. So he pushes the plate away and slumps back in his chair, watching Murdoc drinking instead. The kitchen falls into an eerie silence, broken only by the sound of the fan in the refrigerator coming on. Both men seem still as statues at times, and anyone walking in might assume time had all but ceased in this place. But inevitably Murdoc would move again, to bring the Whiskey bottle back up to his lips. 2D begins to feel uneasy in all the silence and fidgets in his chair. Momentarily turning around in his seat and looking up and out of the window, to the dark heavy clouds outside. Till the pain in his back muscles, from being stretched that far, nag at him to turn back again.

"Russels back". He suddenly says to the Bassist, shattering the silence in the room and bringing it back to life. Murdoc nods slowly and takes another swig from the bottle, leaning back heavily on the back legs of his chair.

"Yep. I sort of noticed there was a large, fat lump in the middle of the lobby". He eventually comes back at him with. He looks briefly up at the younger man, peeking at him from under his fringe. Then wipes at his mouth with the back of his arm, looking back down at the top of the table again. 2D pokes at the slice of toast on the plate in front of him with his finger, pushing it around on the plate.

"Does tha' mean..."? He begins to ask, but is cut off by Murdoc suddenly sighing loudly in frustration. So 2D shuts up and breaks off a corner of the piece of toast in front of him. Popping in his mouth and chewing that slowly instead. Russel walks into the room, still grumbling loudly to himself. He briefly looks up at both men, but says nothing to them. He lumbers across the room an nearly seem to yank the fridge door from it's hinges. Rummaging around inside for a moment, he re-emerges with an armful of food and heads over to the counter. Depositing it and beginning to prepare his own breakfast. 2D sighs heavily but isn't in the mood to greet the large man. Instead he stands up, picking up his plate and turning to the sink.

"I'm gunna go for a shower". He mutters, dropping the plate into the large stainless steel bowl and moving away again. Murdoc chews quietly on the inside of his cheek, watching the Keyboardist leave the room. He settles back further on his chair for a moment, and almost seems to zone out, thinking. Suddenly and without a word, he drops the chair back onto all fours and stands up, striding out of the room himself. Leaving Russel alone to get on with his breakfast. Russel half turns and watches the Bassist leave, he half shrugs at being almost completely ignored wondering if perhaps _'I smell or sumthin'?_ But he chooses to wave them off and concentrate on feeding himself.

In the bathroom, 2D is in the shower singing quietly to himself as he wets down his hair. Somehow he'd always found that the sensation of the warm water on his skin, seemed to wash away the feelings Murdoc instilled in him. And it all just didn't matter so much any more. He picks up the shampoo bottle, and squirts a liberal amount into his palm, then begins working it into a lather on top of his head. Murdoc slowly opens the door and pokes his head into the room. Seeing 2D is shampooing his head with his eyes firmly shut, the Bassist slides himself round the door and into the room. Quietly closing it again behind him. He watches the water pour down over the younger mans lithe body, making it shine the same way as in his dream, and he half smiles at the sight. The way the light seemed to trickle with the water, down his chest, stomach and legs. Makes him want to walk over and touch him. His eyes pause for a moment at 2Ds groin, and he stares almost absent-mindedly at his penis. Suddenly realizing what he is looking at and thinking, he comes to his senses and sharply shaking his head, walks with rapid urgency to the toilets. He almost full bodily crashes inside one of the stalls and slams the door shut. Almost as if hoping the sound would put a stop to it all, and he'd never have to worry about feeling like this, or thinking these things ever again. But all he accomplishes in doing, is startling 2D and making the younger man near jump out of his skin. Quickly rinsing the off the shampoo and rubbing at his eye holes, the Keyboardist looks around the room.

"Allo"? He calls nervously.

"Just me Faceache". Murdoc snarls back at him from the stall.

"Oh, OK". 2D answers, reaching down and grabbing the conditioner.

Murdoc leans back on the wall of the cubical and lights up a cigarette. _'What the fuck is wrong with me'?_ He snarls into his own mind. Closing his eyes, the image of 2Ds wet naked body returns, and his groin begins to tingle painfully with excitement. He snaps his eyes open again and drops his head back on his shoulders, letting it come to a rest on the wall with a dull thump. _'I'm not gay'_. He reminds himself, with an almost defeated sigh.

Later that day, Murdoc is back tormenting the Keyboardist in the lobby. When both men are suddenly startled by a roar coming from somewhere else in Kong.

"Who da fu' put my amp in da dryer"?!


	4. Chapter 4

In a desperate attempt to get everything back into perspective, and clear his memory of anything even remotely sexual about 2D. Murdoc is on the kitchen balcony with him, determined to get the both of them well and truly drunk. His idea being, that copious amounts of booze would drown it out of his head. And the bonus of seeing 2D making a drunken fool of himself, would at least give the older man something to laugh about, while on the way to some kind of alcoholic oblivion. Then when he sobers up again, maybe sometime next week? He could get back to, _"Pummeling the little blue headed sod again". _He turns to the younger man sitting across from him at the table, and prods him again into starting the whole _"Shebang"._

"Pfft. I could drink seven bottles of this shit, and still feel completely sober. Two glasses and yer anybodies. No wonder them fan-girls of yours think they have it easy". He mocks, watching 2Ds face cringe away from him at first, then slowly come back at him, twisted in anger. _"Think that got him". _Sure enough, the younger man reaches forwards and slides the bottle from the centre of the table. He sits back a little in the chair and slowly unscrews the cap.

"I'm not a pussy Muds. I drink to". He almost snarls back. Throwing the top over the railing, he leans well back in the chair. Tilting his head back and guzzling back the contents. Murdoc smiles as he watches him, satisfied at the easy win he seemed to of gotten. 2D suddenly stops, dropping the bottle from his lips and coughing a little. Murdoc rolls his eyes and shakes his head slowly, reaching across the table and taking back the bottle.

"You wanna rephrase that first bit? Pussy". 2D snaps a look up at the old man, who is pretty much sculling the rest of what he'd left in no time at all. He shudders a little, and presses his hands between his thighs, annoyed at himself.

"I got a tickle is all". He almost whimpers, then mentally slaps himself for saying it so pathetically at the Bassist. He looks over the railing and suddenly feels a little dizzy. Closing his eyes, he takes a slow deep breath, and waits for the sensation to pass, before opening his eyes again. He sees Muds is sitting back in his chair watching and reaches for another bottle. Fortunately for him, Murdoc was too busy trying to get the last few remaining drips, and didn't see 2D waver a little on his chair.

A few hours later. Murdoc looks over at 2D, and is somewhat surprised the young man has managed to hold his own. _"Should of been well under the table by now"?_ He thinks, raising an unseen eyebrow. He reaches forwards to grab the next bottle, and almost swears when the scenery swims a little. _"Fuuuuck, knew I shouldn't of finished off that damned Absinthe, before I started this. Bloody 2D"._ He pushes his way through the drunkenness with the expertise of a true alcoholic, and picks up the bottle. Determined not to be beaten by him, he twists off the lid.

"Had enough yet"? 2D suddenly asks, full of an unusual amount of confidence. Bottle pressed to his lips and about to take in a mouthful of Whiskey. Murdoc nearly chokes in shock at the strong voice coming from the younger man. Not wishing to look amazed or stunned by him, he gulps back a huge couple of mouthfuls, and lowers the bottle. Not quite able to fully hold back his anger, he grips it's neck tightly between his clawed hand, and licks his lips at him.

"I haven't even started yet. What about youuuuu"? He drawls with an almost grimacing smile. 2D shrugs and smiles back. The Bassist stares deeply into 2Ds eye holes, wishing he still had eyes. _"Least I could see how drunk the little bastard was then. Smart arse taking shots at me....". _He takes a final swig and roughly slides the bottle back to the centre of the table, sitting back and folding his arms over his chest. 2D leans forwards again to take the bottle, but fumbles with it. Instantly revealing to the Bassist he wasn't half as sober, as he had made himself out to be. The old man lowers his arms and smiles deviously, knowing he had him almost precisely where he wanted him. _"Gotcha"._ He thinks with a hiss.

Another two hours have passed, and both men are now seated on the floor under the table. Neither one are willing to concede defeat, or even admit just how drunk they really are. 2D almost lurches over at Murdoc with a drunken smile.

"A, And... you....? Hic, where are ya"? He slurs. Squinting his vision clear, he sees he's almost sitting in Murdocs lap. "Ohhh, there ya are. Where woz I? Oh yeah, you... smell like...? Like? Like a nuns err? Bum. Yeah that's it, hic". Murdoc leans back a bit and pushes 2D over a little more. He suddenly catches what 2D had said and raises a drunken eyebrow.

"A what"? He almost hiccups. 2D hiccups back and scratches his chin, completely confused and unable to keep even one thought straight in his mind.

"I 'unno. Wot did I, hic say"? He asks, slumping his shoulders and drooping forwards towards Murdoc again. Murdoc stops and thinks about it, but finds he's so drunk he can't remember himself. So he lazily shrugs and slumps back away from him again, using his arms to stop himself from sliding back and dropping onto the floor.

"Eh? Summink...? Ah fuggit. You... yes youuuu, there. Are... a moron. Butcha already knew that". He slurs back and burping loudly, points to his rear. "The Admiral wants a word". And lifting his leg, farts loudly. 2D breaks out in a fit of giggles and sits back again, holding his stomach.

"That woz a good one. And real smelly to. Eww". He responds, holding his nose and waving his hand about to clear the air. Murdoc grins and nods awkwardly.

"Should be... I ate an enchilada before I came here. Didn't look that good either". Murdoc answers, he sees 2D wobble unsteadily and watches his face turn a bit pale. "That bad, eh"? He adds. The Keyboardist swallows hard, and for just a second manages to smile at him.

"I don' feel so good....". He just manages to say, before suddenly dropping onto his face, unconscious to the floor. The Bassist blinks slowly and looks down at the back of 2Ds head, a sly smile creeping up the corners of his mouth.

"Mm, mmmm. Not as much as youuuuu". He almost sings. He wobbles a little unsteadily himself for a second, and grumbles. Angry at just how drunk he really is, he shakes his head rapidly from side to side. A nauseous sensation washes over him, but he manages to push it well back. Not completely sober, but not so drunk he can't stand any more, he looks back down at the snoring head. Slowly looking around the balcony, he reaches out his hand and runs his fingers through the young mans hair, almost tenderly. Looking down and seeing what he's doing, he snatches his hand back again and curses himself. _"That's what I bloody did this whole thing for. To stop doing that, ya moron". _Staggering to his feet, he leans his weight on the seat of the chair close to him, and lifts the young mans weight onto his hip. Somehow he struggles the limp body to his shoulder, and lurches off the balcony and into the kitchen. Finally after a bit of effort, he reaches 2Ds bedroom door, and nudges it open with his other shoulder. Adjusting for weight he staggers inside, and carefully negotiating the obstacles on the floor, tosses the still unconscious man onto his bed.

"Moron". He chuckles, and turns back to leave the room and return to his Winnie, and his own bed. Just as he's about to step through the door, 2D stirs in his sleep and groans.

"I love youuuuuuuuu". He slurs with a snore. Murdoc stops dead in his tracks, and his left eye begins twitching madly. He slowly turns back and faces the young man, still fast asleep on the bed. Not sure exactly what to think, and his mind now completely fogged over in a combination of confusion, sexual tension and far too much alcohol. He stumbles forwards, nearly kicking the obstacles out of the way, and practically falls onto the bed next to him. The young man moans again and curls up into a tight little ball, but still sleeps on. The Bassist gives him a drunken grin and reaches down, sliding off one of 2Ds shoes. After a few moment of drunken fumbling, he's stripped him down to his underpants, and is now standing over him. He slides his hand down the bed and grabs 2Ds blanket. Still determined not to let his frustration make him do something he doesn't want to do. But he's suddenly struck by another one of those thoughts and completely gives in. Deciding that, _"Regrets are fer pussies anyway"._ He almost frantically kicks off his boots and unbuckles his belt. In no time at all he's down to his filthy underpants and socks. Diving into the bed next to the young man, he stops himself again and makes himself a mumbling promise.

"Listen up Murdoc. Yer just gunna lay here, got it! Nothing else. Just lay here, and tomorrow see if that shit has gone. OK? Now don't let me down". Wrapping himself tightly around the young man, he smiles as 2D presses back into his warmth, and almost sounds like he's purring. "Heh, heh. Night Face..... err? Stuart".

The next morning, 2D eventually snaps awake. His head pounding like a set of bongos, he goes to sit up and grab some painkillers. A sharp stabbing sensation in his tail bone stops him, and he jerks up off the bed a little. Suddenly the headache seems to dull a little, and the pain in his bottom replaces it.

"Owww". He moans, scratching his head and trying to remember how he'd hurt his bum. All he manages to get in way of memories, is a hazy blur. So he shakes his head a little, and slowly slides off the bed, doing his best not to put weight on his sore bum. As soon as he's free of the blankets, he sees he's completely naked. "Heyyyy, I don' sleep naked? Unless...."? Searching his mind again, he tries to remember if Murdoc had invited girls over. Given this could be the only reason he could think of for being naked. But still his mind fogs over the events, so he shrugs it off, and painfully looks about for something to wear. "Still don' explain why me bum hurts tho'". He mutters as he picks up a shirt.

2D eventually drags himself into the kitchen and sees the old man reading the racing guide. For a split second his mind flashes the image of them both laughing under the table. But as soon as his mind registers the thought, it fade back into the familiar fog. Murdoc lifts an eye from the paper and rustles the pages.

"D". he mumbles dryly, circling something on the page. 2D smiles and pulls out a chair from the table, just as he bends his knees to sit, he's struck by another image, and fails to remember his sore buttocks. He sees Murdoc in his bedroom, and suddenly the image vanishes again, and continues his journey to the seat. The pain in his tail bone almost seems to strike him in the back of the head, and he leaps to his feet again with a yelp. This time Murdoc lowers the paper and looks over at him, his face a mask of unconcern and annoyance. "You have a problem there, or summink"? He grumbles, lifting the paper again, and almost looking like he's hiding behind it. 2D sits down sideways on the chair, putting all his weight on one cheek. It still hurts, so he braces himself with his elbows on the table, letting them take most of the weight.

"Wot happened last night Muds"? 2D asks, now determined to remember. Murdoc drops the paper again and settles back, sliding a cigarette from the packet near him, and lighting it up. Through the smoke, he looks at the young man, thinking carefully how to word his answer. Obviously the Keyboardist was having trouble remembering, and the Bassist knew it was just a matter of time before he'd forget about it completely, and become absorbed with something else. Still he felt it was something to tiptoe around for now. If only for his own sake. He takes another drag, and blows the smoke towards him.

"You got drunk. Can't you tell"? He mumbles, and turning the burning end of the cigarette towards himself, blows on it. Watching 2Ds reaction for any signs of dangerous thought. 2D nods slowly and adjusts his weight on his elbows, thinking.

"Yeah, I got that bit.... But did you come into my room"? He presses. Murdoc draws heavily again and eyes the young man. _"He remembered that? Thought the bastard was asleep"?_

"Did I what"?! He snarls angrily, hoping to upset him enough to forget the whole thing instantly. 2D cringes away and accidentally drops some of the weight back onto his bottom, which in turn makes him jerk forwards again back off it. Murdocs plan seems to be working, as the pain begins to make the fog in his brain thicker.

"Sorry. It's just I woz naked... And I don' understand why my bottom hurts"? He whimpers, but now completely confused, just wants to wave it all off. Murdoc panics and his eyes flash violently, he jumps to his feet, his chair clattering to the floor behind him. His heart pounds painfully in his chest, and a small bead of sweat works it's way down his temple to his cheek.

"What the fuck are you suggesting"?! He roars. 2D almost leaps out of the chair, backing away into the corner of the room, ducking under his arms in pure terror at what he'd somehow unleashed on himself.

"Nufink! Nufink! I swear Muds. I... I just fought maybe I fell or...? Or sumfink"? He begs, turning away from the Bassist and cringing under his arms. Murdoc instantly calms down and clears his throat awkwardly. His eyes dart nervously around the room hoping no one else had been listening. Seeing the coast is clear, and he's alone with the trembling young man, still cringing like a frightened rabbit in the corner. He straightens himself up and tries to regain his composure.

"Oh right... Yeah... Of f the chair. Err? You did actually... come to think of it. Right on yer arse. Heh, heh". He stammers a little. Looking down at the paper, he snatches it up and looks sharply back at 2D, who is only just starting to peek out from behind his arms. "Now shuddup! I wanna put a bet on this horse". He adds, storming from the room.

"Oh... Ok then". 2D mumbles relaxing again, not quite sure what to do with himself now. Outside in the corridor, Murdoc leans back against the wall, breathing a huge sigh of relief. He takes a quick look back at the kitchen door and presses himself away from the wall again. Smiling at the thought that 2D would never, ever know what had truly happened. _"I'm not going to tell him. That's fer sure. Mhaw, haw, haw"._


End file.
